


Rodney McKay, Ravenclaw

by georgiesmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hadn't intended to do another one, but here it is. (This is a companion piece to "John Sheppard, Gryffindor".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney McKay, Ravenclaw

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
